Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 1\dfrac{3}{4} \times 2\dfrac{2}{3} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{7}{4} \times \dfrac{8}{3}$ $ = \dfrac{7 \times 8}{4 \times 3}$ $ = \dfrac{56}{12}$ $ = \dfrac{14}{3}$ $ = 4 \dfrac{2}{3}$